gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Games
I know you work very hard on this EightyOne and I truly appreciate it but is there anyway to get them to be left to right instead of up and down like how it looks on the Dominic Santiago page?--Jack Black 20:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry Jack, I was hoping to get this fixed before you saw it. I have asked JoePlay for help, and so he should be working on it. Sorry, --EightyOne (talk) 20:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's okay I'm just glad it got it rolling.--Jack Black 20:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::The icons should now be displayed from left to right. You might want to adjust the vertical position of the icons though, seems to me that they are a bit too far up :) -- Porter21 (talk) 05:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much.--Jack Black 05:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I have moved the icons down a but, It looks better now. Thanks a lot Porter. Sorry about the mess I made everyone. --EightyOne (talk) 09:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Adding the template to articles I thought it would be useful to take what has/hasn't been done here. Done *All characters have been done (except disambiguation pages)--EightyOne (talk) 10:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Problems *Having never read the comics, I don't know what appears in them. I assume drones, therons, etc, do but what about Kantus, Brumaks, Corpsers? --EightyOne (talk) 10:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Kantus and rockworms were on a cover but never in the comic. Corpsers and Brumakcs yes. Therons no. Bloodmounts yes.--Jack Black 14:13, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Update We need to update for the new comics and book. And what about the Road to ruins?--Jack Black 21:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll start making an icon for Jacinto's Remnant. I would class Road to ruins as part of GoW2, and the comics all as one (although prehaps we could differentiate between the arcs. However if you disagree them I can start making those icons too. --EightyOne (talk) 11:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) What I've come up with so far... (I'm having trouble with this one, I anybody has any any suggestions about what it should look like...) ::Well I like the icon on the right but I'm following Halopedia example with comics taking placed in the right timeline. But I do suggest we have a icon for Jilane,Sourcebook,Harper, and Quickening.--Jack Black 17:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::I've added one final icon, the one on the far right, as a last attempt. --EightyOne (talk) 18:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The newest one is the best. But We need a new one for Harper's story,Quickening,Jilane, and the sourcebook.--Jack Black 18:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll start making them. --EightyOne (talk) 18:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Awesome!--Jack Black 18:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Icons for Quickening and Sourcebook I know sourcebook it meant to be one word, but I had trouble fitting it on. I can try again and make an icon with it as one word if you like. --EightyOne (talk) 18:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's perfect as it is!--Jack Black 19:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) One for Harper I couldn't decide if should say just Harper or Harper's Story. More than happy to change it either way. Added one that says Harper's Story for comparison. --EightyOne (talk) 19:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I have to go with Harper's Story.--Jack Black 19:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) And finally, Jilane --EightyOne (talk) 19:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very good! --Jack Black 19:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) All icons are now added to the Games template. --EightyOne (talk) 19:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd been trying to put the icons in Dom's page but it seem the max is 5?--Jack Black 19:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::My bad. Max now increased to 10. I'll help add icons to pages, but I'm afraid that I'm hungry and I need food, so I might be a while! --EightyOne (talk) 20:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::N/P eating dinner and watching True Blood.--Jack Black 20:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) GoW4 I'm going to see if I can make one for GoW4. Anyone got a preference - Gears 4, or Gears of War 4. Otherwise, I'll just make one of each. Also, I can't seem to see any of the icons on my laptop. I can see them on my phone, however. Sergeant Blige (talk) 07:47, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Gears of War 4. --JacktheBlack (talk) 08:11, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :: I'll assume we're going with the first one, although the wording is a bit too far into the corner. I'll just remove some of the Crimson Omen, like what was done with the GoW2 icon, which should make it look better. Updated the icon. In comparison to the trilogy icons, which are on a black background, it does stand apart, although it is a completely new game in its own right. Lemme know what you think, and if you want me to do one for Ultimate Edition as well. Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:49, April 14, 2016 (UTC) I love it. And a negative on the UE.--JacktheBlack (talk) 09:53, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Excellent. I'll set up the coding then. Also, can you see the icons? Sergeant Blige (talk) 10:07, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Coding is set up, and I think I might have fixed the visibility problem. Anyway, what about, for example, Unidentified Gear (Hoffman's Guard), which was in Ultimate Edition, but not the original. Sergeant Blige (talk) 11:24, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Hmm good point, everyday Im falling out of love with the tags, I wish back in the day I recommended a history tag, Pendulum/Locust/Swarm instead of every single comic and game on top of the page. --JacktheBlack (talk) 19:24, April 14, 2016 (UTC) *I don't know how but we now have duplicates tags on pages. --JacktheBlack (talk) 19:26, April 14, 2016 (UTC) **I'm not seeing duplicates, but if you want to go with changing up the tags, I can try and sort that out. Sergeant Blige (talk) 22:57, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ***That would be a lot of work. --JacktheBlack (talk) 23:34, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ****I've got a whole weekend. Sergeant Blige (talk) 01:34, April 15, 2016 (UTC) *Don't worry I can help. --JacktheBlack (talk) 06:59, April 15, 2016 (UTC) **I had a whole weekend. Anyway, with the tags, I was thinking separate tags for each of the games (GOW 1, 2, 3, RAAM, J, 4) and if something is in 1, 2, and 3, it gets a trilogy icon. A single tag for any of the books (Aspho - Slab), a single tag for any of the comics, and one for Last Day. And, of course, the Real and FA tags. Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:13, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ***I was thinking era tags, Pendulum Era, Locust War and now Swarm. --JacktheBlack (talk) 08:24, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ****We could always do both, like Halo Nation. Game tags on the left, Era tags on the right. If you want, we can just do era tags to start off with, and decide whether to change and keep the game tags. Sergeant Blige (talk) 10:45, April 16, 2016 (UTC) *I will investigate that when i get up.JacktheBlack (talk) 12:17, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ***I like what they did, but they made there tags supertiny and omit all the comics and movies they have --JacktheBlack (talk) 21:26, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ****I agree they are a bit small, but some of our articles, like Marcus Fenix, are featured in almost all the games, books, comics, etc, and almost all the eras. The smaller the icon, the more icons we can fit in. And having the icons fit on one row instead of 2 or 3 would make it look better and neater. Sergeant Blige (talk) 01:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) *No I do like the small tags.--JacktheBlack (talk) 02:47, April 17, 2016 (UTC) *I'm thinking this, Era tags (Pendulum Wars, Locust War, Swarm) so the page on the top right would not get filled up. --JacktheBlack (talk) 02:55, April 17, 2016 (UTC) **Sounds good. Era tags small? 30px by 30px? Sergeant Blige (talk) 04:13, April 17, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah my idea for the Pendulum tag is a UIR/COG symbol same with Locust/COG then a Swarm/New COG tag. --JacktheBlack (talk) 04:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) **Like a half/half image. Like when a multiplayer match ends in a draw, and you get that half-half thing going on. Sergeant Blige (talk) 05:45, April 17, 2016 (UTC) *Yes is that possible? **Yeah. I can probably make it, if I have the faction icons. Unfortunately, the UIR icon is a gif, and the Locust icon is too squarish. Sergeant Blige (talk) 07:16, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ***Hmm what can we do then?--JacktheBlack (talk) 08:56, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Vertical cut. Diagonal cut. *Got the UIR icon. This is what I've got so far for the Pendulum Wars icon. I believe square would look better when cut diagonally, but I only have the Locust Horde icon for that. The image you recently uploaded that had Swarm and COG symbols should do nicely for Swarm era, however, so I'll try them when I get a chance. Also, are we doing Stranded Insurgency and Lambent Pandemic eras, if we can find icons for Stranded and Lambent? Sergeant Blige (talk) 11:14, April 17, 2016 (UTC) **I love the second images, and I think we should consider the Stranded war part of the Locust Era. Since one of the novels mentioned Stranded raiding COG shiping during the main war. PS I got all my books and comics.--JacktheBlack (talk) 19:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ***So diagonal cut is the way to go, and we're just using 'Pendulum Wars' era, 'Locust War' era, and 'Swarm' era tags as our three distinctive eras. Sounds good. And that's awesome news! Sergeant Blige (talk) 07:00, April 18, 2016 (UTC) *I don't know why, but I'm seeing two tags on top of eachother and on the wikia layout I can't see the text.--JacktheBlack (talk) 15:03, April 19, 2016 (UTC) **I can't see duplicates, but I'll make the tags invisible for now. Sergeant Blige (talk) 08:52, April 20, 2016 (UTC) *Odd when I'm log in, it only a single bar but when I'm log off there are no bars.--JacktheBlack (talk) 11:55, April 20, 2016 (UTC)